Angel
is a vampire from the Buffyverse. Biography Angel was one of the most famous vampires of all time in vampire history, legendary for both his savage villainy and his great heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. In the late 20th century, Angel, as he began calling himself, became an ally and lover of the Slayer, Buffy Summers. After the two were forced to realize their limitations as a couple, Angel left Buffy and moved to Los Angeles, where he became a Champion of the Powers That Be and dedicated himself to "helping the helpless" in the hope of achieving atonement. During his time in Los Angeles, Angel was target of Wolfram & Hart, a powerful and evil international and interdimensional law firm which considered the vampire a major threat and tried to eliminate him on several occasions. In an attempt to control him, the firm resurrected his sire and former lover, DarlaAngel staked Darla in 1997 to save Buffy., though she came back as a human rather than as a vampire. Angel desired to save her when it was revealed that she was dying from the same disease that was killing her before she was sired by the Master, so Angel endured trials in order to win a new life for Darla. However, Darla had already been given a second chance at life. Wolfram & Hart then summoned Drusilla, who turned Darla into a vampire again. Angel felt such deep anguish at his failure to save Darla, and such intense fury at Wolfram & Hart for their machinations, that he fired his crew and embarked on a bitter, ruthless vendetta against both the law firm and the newly reunited Darla and Drusilla. At his darkest moment, Angel allowed Drusilla and Darla to slaughter a number of prominent Wolfram & Hart employees, even locking them in the room to ensure that none would escape. Eventually, Wolfram & Hart succeeded in completely breaking Angel's spirit by telling him that their power came from the evil within humanity itself and that nothing Angel did would ever amount to anything; depressed and tortured, Angel had sex with Darla in an attempt to shed his soul and become Angelus again, but only found perfect despair rather than perfect happiness. Darla was disgusted and infuriated by Angel's epiphany, and fled Los Angeles. Angel's prize seemingly went to wasteThe life won through the trials that Darla could not use.. However, thanks to the one night of passion the two shared together, Darla became pregnant which was thought to be impossible for vampires. Because she was dead and therefore could not give birth to the child, Darla staked herself, leaving only a crying baby. Angel was overcome with parental love, and named their child Connor, in recognition of his Irish heritage. False prophecies, time travelers, and betrayal led to Angel losing his infant son to an old enemy who abducted Connor soon after his birth, taking him to the hell dimension Quor'toth, where time passed differently. Unexpectedly, Connor returned days later, a young man of 18 or so who had been raised by Holtz to be a warrior and to believe that Angel was a soulless monster. Angel was offered the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart as their thanks for ending world peace by killing JasmineA divine being who was mass controlling people.. Angel acted against all of his instincts and made a deal with his sworn enemy in exchange for them erasing Connor's memories and giving him a normal life. Angel's year spent running Wolfram & Hart was one marred with challenge and self-doubt. Trying to battle evil from within the belly of the beast proved to be more difficult than even he had imagined, with the lines of good and evil becoming ever more gray with every action taken, and he soon discovered that his friends and allies in the Scooby Gang, including Buffy, had deemed him untrustworthy. Shortly after Angel assumed control of the law firm, matters were further complicated when Spike appeared as a ghost, emerging from the amulet Angel had given Buffy and that was then sent back to Angel in the mail. Sharing a complicated history of murder and mayhem, they had spent more than a century as rivals in everything. Now both possessed souls, and both were still in love with Buffy; they had evolved into very different heroes in the war against evil. Forced to co-exist, they waged a protracted, insidious battle of wills, ending when they finally came to an understanding and accepted their unique brotherhood on their journey to redemption. ''Ensoulment'' In 1898. Angelus' unlife took a pivotal turn when he raped and murdered the favorite daughter of a tribe of gypsies, the Kalderash clan in Borşa, Romania, who had been kidnapped and given to him by Darla as a " birthday present." To avenge her death, the Kalderash cursed him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he had committed as the soulless Angelus. Bedraggled and dirty, looking like a beggar, he attacked and tried to feed on a woman, but was unable to. In June, 1900, during the Boxer Rebellion in China, Angelus tried to resume his life with Darla, but found himself able to kill only animals, murderers, and rapists while protecting innocents from Darla. Darla noticed this, angry at his deception and inability to kill innocent humans while Spike had recently killed a Slayer. She confronted him about it gave him the chance to prove himself by feeding on a baby whose parents Darla killed. He refused and instead rescued the child by jumping out of a window. In 1997, Angel and Buffy consummated their relationship. Because Angel experienced a moment of pure happiness, his curse was activated once more and caused the removal of his soul. He reverted to the sadistic Angelus, and swiftly returned to his old ways. He was later re-ensouled by the witch Willow Rosemberg. Throughout the stories TBA. Relationships Scarlett Angel and Scarlett share a father/daughter, or sibling bond due to Angel having sired her. Main article: Angel and Scarlett Spike Angel met Spike in 1880 after Drusilla sired him. Their rivalry began when Spike found Angelus and Drusilla having sex, and continue to deepen when Angel found out his ex-girlfriend Buffy have had sex with Spike. Though currently allies, Angel does not approve of Spike and Scarlett's relationship due to Spike's relationship with Buffy. Main article: Angel and Spike Appearances Buffyverse *''Souls, secrets and lessons'' *''Convivence'' *''Wreckage'' Gallery Images Angeluspromo.jpg Angel and Scarlett.jpg Angel and Spike.jpg angel-promo-hq-angel-3273676-900-1233.jpg Angel_s2_11.jpg Angelus.jpg|Angelus in the 1800s Liams-grave.jpg|Liam's grave Videos Best_Angelus_Moments|Best Angelus moments References Category:Characters Category:Buffyverse Characters Category:Vampires